Hemospektrum
Hemospektrum to spektrum kolorów krwi posiadanych przez trolle, które stanowi część ich systemu kastowego o skutkach społecznych i biologicznych. Krew lususa wydaje się mieć taki sam kolor jak związanego z nim trolla, co oznacza, że jest ważnym czynnikiem w wyborze opiekuna. Andrew Hussie potwierdził, że istnieje tylko dwanaście możliwych kolorów krwi trolli, z wyłączeniem mutacji. Cheruby również posiadają różne kolory krwi. Wydaje się jednak, że ich system jest binarny zamiast spektralny, z kolorem wskazującym na wyrównanie moralne cheruba - zielony dla życzliwych i czerwony dla złośliwych. Socjalne aspekty System kastowy na Alternii opiera się na kolorze krwi osobnika. Hemospektrum jest analogicznie ustawione do układu kolorów w tęczy, z czerwonym jako najniższym, a fuksją jako najwyższym. Istnieje kilka terminów obejmujących części hemospektrum. Aradia odnosi się do siebie i do Tavrosa (dwójka z najniższym miejscem w hemospektrum) jako "rdzawokrwiści", a Terezi, Vriska i Equius zostali określeni jako "niebieskokrwiści". Termin niskokrwiści jest używany w odniesieniu do dolnej części spektrum, a wysokokrwiści stosuje się w odniesieniu do jego górnej części. Termin środkowokrwiści jest używany rzadko, głównie w odniesieniu do oliwkowo i kobaltowokrwistych. Wyższe kasty krwi zdają się mieć bardziej wystawne ule: ule Vriski i Equiusa przypominają zamki w przeciwieństwie do skromnego ula Aradii. A zarówno Eridan i Feferi noszą dużo biżuterii, świadczącej o bogactwie. Zapytany przez Terezi jakiego koloru jest jego krew, Karkat odpowiedział obroną: chociaż inne trolle używają hemotypingu, Karkat maskuje swój kolor pisząc w szarym odcieniu. Gdy Karkat przybywa do Krainy Tętna i Mgły, wydaje się być otoczony przez czerwoną rzekę, którą uważa za stworzoną z jego własnej czerwonej krwi, która stawia go poza "hemospektrum". To jeszcze nie ujawniło jakie to ma znaczenie, ale jego przodek cierpiał na tę samą mutację. Początkowo niektóre trolle uważały, że ludzka krew działa na podobnym systemie, chociaż tylko Eridan, Equius i trzeźwy Gamzee dbają o hemospektrum. Terezi jest również bardzo ciekawa ludzkiej krwi, a konkretnie tego, jak smakuje i pachnie. Możliwe, że kastowy system krwi może korespondować ze średniowiecznym systemem kastowym na ziemi. Na podstawie tego przypuszczenia, purpurokrwiści byliby wysoko postawioną szlachtą, niebieskokrwiści byliby zwykłą, zielonokrwiści byliby mieszczanami, a czerwonokrwiści chłopstwem. Trudno jest dostrzec pośrednie kolory w tym równaniu, ale mogą odpowiadać innym rolom w społeczeństwie feudalnym lub mogą podlegać wcześniej wymienionym czterem grupom. Na Beforusie hemospektrum zostało użyte do stworzenia systemu opieki społecznej, w którym trolle wyżej położone w kaście dbały o te położone niżej. System ten jednak oddalał odpowiedzialność od niższych kast i nakładał wszystko na wyższe kasty. Fuksjokrwiste (Królowa i jej dziedziczka) były odpowiedzialne za dobre samopoczucie wszystkich swoich poddanych, a bordowokrwiści byli wolni od wszelkich zależności dbania o inne trolle. Hemotyping Hemotyping jest tradycją wśród trolli i potencjalnie wśród cherubów, w której dana osoba używa jej koloru krwi do pisania i jako koloru jej symbolu. Podczas gdy większość trolli używa hemotypingu, Karkat ze względu na jego zmutowany kolor krwi, odmawia w tym udziału, co powoduje odniesienie się Vriski do jego tekstu jako nudnej, szarej anonimowości. Choć Calliope jak i Caliborn wyrzekli się hemotypingu jako jednej z zasad w ich grze, ich symbole zawierają ich kolory krwi. Wiele trolli praktykujących hemotyping wykorzystuję inny odcień dla swojego tekstu w przeciwieństwie do ich dokładnego koloru krwi; Dokładniej połowa Aterniańskich trolli używa innego odcienia, a mianowicie; Tavros, Kanaya, Vriska, Equius, Gamzee i Feferi. Powód(y) nie są znane. Pomimo tego używają swojego koloru krwi na swoich symbolach, w przeciwieństwie do koloru ich tekstu. Biologiczne Aspekty Kolor krwi wydaje się mieć wiele skutków biologicznych, oprócz skutków społecznych systemu kastowego. Łzy trolli mają taki sam kolor jak ich krew, ale bardziej rozwodniony. Trolle w niższej kaście posiadają większe prawdopodobieństwo posiadania mocy psychicznych, ale w wyniku tego są bardziej podatne psychicznie. Z drugiej strony, trolle znajdujące się wyżej w kaście wydają się być wytrzymalsze pod względem fizycznym. Oczywistą różnicą jest także inna anatomia mieszkańców lądu i morza. Te ostatnie posiadają skrzelopodobne organy oraz narządy, które pozwalają im żyć pod wodą. Equius uważa, że Gamzee posiada najwyższą możliwą pozycje w kaście dla mieszkańców lądu i przez to jest on bardziej podatny na stosowanie przemocy i morderstw niż reszta. Equius twierdzi też, że boi się myśleć o tym jaki by był bez pacyfikującego wpływu jego mojratki, Nepety. Oznacza to, że trolle stopniowo stają się bardziej agresywne im wyżej znajdują się w hemospektrum. Byłoby to zgodne z większością trolli występującą w Hivebencie. Trolle znajdujące się niżej niż Terezi są raczej "nieszkodliwe", a te powyżej wykazują często jakieś niepokojące zachowania, jak na przykład ludobójcze tendencje Eridana. Jedynym prawdziwym wyjątkiem wydaje się być Feferi, która mimo, że jest na samym szczycie hemospektrum nie wykazuje żadnych negatywnych tendencji, choć może tłumić je siłą woli, ponieważ krzyczała podczas ataku. Aradia prawdopodobnie zaczęła zachowywać się bardziej agresywnie po przeniesieniu się do duszbota, przez napędzającą jej ciało błękitną krew. Podczas rozmowy Terezi z Araneą w sennej bańce, kiedy ta podawała się w tym czasie za Vriskę, ta wyjaśnia że wysokokrwiste trolle są trudniejsze do zranienia niż niskokrwiste i są w stanie przetrwać cięższe obrażenia. W tej samej rozmowie Aranea stwierdza, że agresywne zachowanie trolli jest wynikiem wpływu Doktora Zgrzyta na ich rasę, co oznacza, że wysokokrwiste trolle mogą nie być tak niestabilne jak wcześniej sądzono. Żywotność trolla również jest związana z hemospektrum. Niższe klasy mają długość życia podobną do ludzi, a najniższe klasy żyją od nich nieco krócej, około kilkanaście lub kilkadziesiąt solarnych obiegów (w przybliżeniu: od 30 do 50 lat ludzkich). Począwszy od zieleni, długość życia trolla zacznie się wydłużać poza wiek, a długość życia najwyższych klas dotrze do setek tysięcy lat, potencjalnie nawet milionów. Markiza, posiadaczka kobaltowej krwi, pisała w swoim dzienniku, że przewiduje żyć przez wieki i stwierdziła, że Przyzywacz (przodek Tavrosa) któremu było przeznaczone ją zabić, może równie dobrze nie wylęgnąć się przez wiele obiegów, przez krótszy okres inkubacji niskokrwistych. Kankri stwierdził w Openbound że kobaltowokrwiści z ich długowiecznością mogą przeżyć setki pokoleń bordowo, brązowo, żółto i oliwkowokrwistych, i dziesiątki pokoleń średniokrwistych. Dolne kasty są znacznie bardziej powszechne od wyższych klas - opisywane jako posiadające siłę w liczbach, mimo dużo krótszego czasu życia i zwiększonego prawdopodobieństwa bycia zabitym. Niektóre kasty mają nierówne proporcje płci. Na przykład szmaragdowokrwiści są prawie wyłącznie kobietami, a niebieskie kasty (niebieski, indygo i purpurowy) są głównie mężczyznami, a dalej fuksjokrwiste są konsekwentnie tylko kobietami (cesarzowa, dziedziczka itp). Kolory Krwi: Cukierkowa czerwień (mutacja) * Karkat Vantas * Kankri Vantas * Nieoznaczony Cukierkowoczerwona krew jest ekstremalnie rzadką mutacją na Alternii. Karkat Vantas i jego przodek - Nieoznaczony oraz jego przed-zgrzytowy odpowiednik, Kankri Vantas, są jedynymi znanymi trollami posiadający ten kolor krwi. Ze względu na swoją rzadkość, nie było odpowiedniego lususa w czasach Nieoznaczonego żeby go wybrać i Dolorosa zajęła się jego wychowaniem: Dopiero Karkatowi zapewniono lususa z powodu działań zwolenników Męczennika, którzy przygotowali się na narodziny innego trolla z cukierkowoczerwoną krwią z powodu jego przepowiedni. Jest również nazywana "jasnowiśniowo krwią" przez Calliope i Terezi, ponieważ kojarzy im się z "zapachem" wiśni. Możliwości związane z cukierkowoczerwoną krwią nie zostały pokazane. W przeciwieństwie do innych niskokrwistych trolli, Karkat nigdy nie wykazywał zdolności psychicznych. Jednak pokazano, że posiada wielką wiedzę na temat sposobu w jaki działają ćwiartki (choć może to być spowodowane dużą ilością romantycznych filmów i powieści, które oglądał i czytał), i zarówno jemu jak i Nieoznaczonemu udało się stworzyć związki, które istnieją poza znanymi ćwiartkami. Obojgu udało się także zjednoczyć trolle o różnych kolorach krwi przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi. Ten kolor krwi istnieje również u cherubów, i posiadają go Caliborn/Lord English. Określa złowrogą naturę w ich organizmach. Większość innych gatunków w Homestucku ma ten kolor krwi, głównie ludzie, krasnale i Skorupianie. Bordowy * Aradia Megido * Damara Megido * Służąca * Xefros Tritoh Bordowa krew jest najniżej położonym w kaście krwi kolorem. Bordowokrwiści odznaczają się najkrótszą długością życia - Doktor Zgrzyt oświadczył, że na ogół żyją kilkanaście lub tuzin Solarnych Obiegów, co w przeliczeniu daje nam 30-50 ludzkich lat. Jest najbardziej prawdopodobne, że będą posiadać silne moce psychiczne. Jest to jednak miecz obosieczny, ponieważ są także najbardziej wrażliwi psychicznie i pierwsi umrą w przypadku zdecydowanego bulgotu. Mimo tej pozornej wrażliwości, Vriska nie jest w stanie kontrolować Aradii. Moce psychiczne Aradii pozwalają jej manipulować pozycją i prędkością obiektów. Wiadomo też, że Służąca również posiada takie zdolności telekinetyczne, chociaż wykazywała je tylko jako dziecko. Używając jej tiary, Protekcja była w stanie emulować telekinezę bordowokrwistych, wyświetlając symbol Aradii i taką samą białą aurę. . Jej przed-zgrzytowy odpowiednik, Damara Megido, była w stanie unieść statek prospitan na KPIX, dzięki wysiłkom co najmniej trzech jej alternatywnych wesji naraz, wszystkich pochodzących z sennych baniek. Vriska stwierdziła, że moce telekinetyczne są powszechne wśród tej kasty. Aradia posiada również zdolność do przywoływania duchów, obcowania z nimi i wydawania im rozkazów. Po jej śmierci nadal utrzymywała się na Alternii jako duch, wykorzystując swoje zdolności psychiczne do interakcji z otoczeniem. Żadne inne trolle nie wykazały podobnych zdolności. Pracując razem, armia Aradiabotów była w stanie ochronić inne trolle przed Czarnym Królem. Brązowy * Tavros Nitram * Rufioh Nitram * Przyzywacz * Dammek Brązowy/Umbrowy jest drugim najniżej położonym w hemospektrum kolorem. Trolle z tej kasty zostały również nazwane krówkorwistymi, a Terezi kojarzy zapach ich krwi z czekoladą. Brązowy został użyty zarówno w albumie muzycznym, jak i w eliksirze Gamzeego. Kankri odnosi się do koloru tej kasty jako do umbry, jednak termin ten nie został wykorzystany przez po-zgrzytowe trolle, i może funkcjonować tylko na Beforusie. Tavros Nitram i jego przodek, Przyzywacz, posiadają zdolność obcowania i kontrolowania różnych Alterniańskich bestii (w przypadku Tavrosa były to też potwory z Incipisfery, prawdopodobnie przez to że zostały sprototypowane z ich lususów). Według Vriski takie zdolności są typowe dla brązowokrwistych. Nie jest pokazane czy Rufioh Nitram również posiada tego typu zdolności, chociaż on i Tavros są zapalonymi graczami Fiduskrzeku, w którym Tavros używa swoich zdolności do obcowania z konstrukcją gry. Żółty * Sollux Captor * Mituna Captor * Psiioniik/Sternik Żółty/ochrowy/złoty kolor krwi jest trzecim najniższym kolorem w hierarchii. Jest również bardzo prawdopodobne, że żółtokrwiści posiadają moce psychiczne. Sollux Captor i jego przodek Psiioniik/Sternik, oraz jego dancestor, Mituna Captor, są potężnymi psychikami, z Solluxem i Sternikiem potrafiącymi wykorzystać swoje moce psychiczne do przenoszenia masywnych obiektów przy dużej prędkości; sam Sternik był używany do zasilania imperialnego pancernika Protekcji, czyniąc go najszybciej poruszającym się statkiem w całej flocie. Sollux jest również zdolny do wypalania zabójczych wystrzałów ze swoich oczu, a Protekcja wykazywała takie same zdolności podczas emulacji psychicznych mocy żółtokrwistych. Vriska zasugerowała, że ten konkretny zestaw mocy jest wspólny tylko dla mutantów w obrębie kasty, co może wyjaśniać niekonwencjonalne oczy Captorów. Sollux użył swoich mocy, żeby pszczoły napędzające jego komputer zasnęły (co może być związane z jego zdolnościami do zakłócania pracy sprzętu komputerowego) , ale nie może czytać w myślach. Oboje Sollux i Mituna są obdarzeni "podwójną wizją", ale może to być jedynie unikalna cecha paradoksalnych klonów (prawdopodobnie jest także związana z ich aspektem). Należy zauważyć że "podwójna wizja" to po prostu odniesienie do Solluxa wciąż posiadającego zmysł wzroku i zdolność widzenia przyszłości (w szczególności przyszłych zgonów), w przeciwieństwie do tradycyjnych wyobrażeń proroków jako ślepców. Ponadto zarówno Sollux jak i Psiioniik/Sternik umierają z powodu ogromnego bulgotu wydanego przez Bl'bolbul, gdy bezpośrednio obsługują swoich fuksjokrwistych towarzyszy; Dla porównania, Mituna umiera z rąk Meenah używającej nowotworu. W erze Nieoznaczonego, psychicznie uzdolnieni żółtokrwiści byli zniewoleni jako magowie lub sternicy. Limonkowy * Calliope Limonkowy był bardzo częstą klasą krwi na Alternii, ale został wybity przez posiadanie przez jej członków potężnych zdolności, które zagrażały władzy. Calliope stwierdziła, że limonkowokrwiści posiadali niezwykłe imiona. Kankri Vantas odnosi się do członków tej kasty jako do "żółtozielonych", biorąc termin "limonkokrwiści" ofensywnie ze względu na swoje historyczne konotacje, co sugeruje, że kasta ta była historycznie gnębiona na Beforusie. Pierwotnie limonkowy kolor krwi został przedstawiony gdy został wprowadzony Wielki Wysokokrwisty i zyskał zainteresowanie, ponieważ wcześniej ten odcień zieleni nie był wspomniany. Istnienie koloru zostało później potwierdzone przez Hussiego, a ta strona została zmieniona z mocą wsteczną do funkcji jaśniejszego odcienia zieleni. Ten odcień wpasowuje się w pole barw pomiędzy żółtym Solluxa i zielonym Nepety, gdzie znajduje się Karkat, gdy grupa jest organizowana przez procesję ich znaków zodiaku, prawdopodobnie sugerując że on, (a co za tym idzie Nieoznaczony/Męczennik) miałby limonkową krew, gdyby nie jego mutacja. Calliope przyznała, że jest limonkowokrwistą i przystąpiła do opisywania miejsca krwi w kolorze limonki w kaście trolli. Jednak w tym momencie nic więcej nie mówiła o hemospektrum cherubów. Zapytana o to, czy posiada uprawnienia limonkowokrwistych trolli, Calliope odpowiedziała "być może". Jednak to, czy posiada uprawnienia limonkokrwistych jest w dużej mierze bez znaczenia, ponieważ jest ona cherubem, a nie trollem. Limonkowy kolor krwi u cherubów drastycznie różni się od tego występującego u trolli i wygląda podobnie do koloru sieci web arlekina. Nieznaczne różnice w tym kolorze są wykorzystywane w symbolu kaduceusz/Asklepion Calliope, w barwach związanych z przedstawieniem Calmasis. Caliborn nazywa jej krew "śluzem harlekina". Oliwkowy * Nepeta Leijon * Meulin Leijon * Uczennica Oliwkowokriści są uważani za "średnią klasę", a ten kolor został określony przez Equiusa jako "mogło być gorzej". Equius i Nepeta nazywają go po prostu "zielonym", ale nie może to być konkretny termin, ponieważ istnieją dwa inne odcienie zieleni na hemospektrum. Termin "oliwkowy" został użyty w celu opisania eliksiru o tym samym kolorze, który był najprawdopodobniej krwią Nepety. Nepeta Leijon, jej przodkini Uczennica, oraz jej dancestor, Meulin Leijon, nie posiadają żadnych znanych psychicznych mocy. Może to oznaczać że gdzieś w zielonej części hemospektrum, zaczyna być bardziej prawdopodobne że trolle rodzą się bez nich. Szmaragdowy * Kanaya Maryam * Porrim Maryam * Dolorosa Szmaragdowa krew jest rzadkością wśród trolli, a osobnikom z tym kolorem krwi dano wyjątkową rolę w ich społeczeństwie. W przeszłości szmaragdowokrwiści opiekowali się Matką Larwą i pomagali przy procesie narodzin larw w jaskiniach wylęgu. Kanaya Maryam, jej przodkini, Dolorosa, oraz jej przed-zgrzytowa wersja, Porrim Maryam, są jedynymi szmaragdowokrwistymi trollami opisanymi w Homestucku. Każda z nich wydaje się być w stanie wytrzymać silne światło wydzielane przez Alterniańskie słońce. Kanaya, która uzyskała przywilej bycia wychowywaną przez Dziewiczą Matkę Larwę (co jest tak rzadkie, jak wymknięcie się udokumentowanemu precendesowi), zmienia się w tęczopijcę (alterniański odpowiednik wampira, który może wytrzymać działanie promieni słonecznych i sam promieniuje światło) po jej śmierci z rąk Eridana. Porrim również stała się tęczopijcą, jeszcze zanim zaczęła się jej sesja. Nie wiadomo, czy Dolorosa też posiadała tę cechę, ponieważ Aranea jako Markiza nie przekazuje żadnych informacji o niej po jej zabójstwie. Należy jednak zauważyć, że pokazano, iż jej oczy posiadają żółtą poświatę zarezerwowaną dla tęczopijców. Późniejsze rozmowy Kanayi z Porrim potwierdzają, że bycie tęczopijcą jest bezpośrednio zależne od posiadania szmaragdowej krwi. Kanaya stwierdza również, że jej kasta musiała rozwinąć te umiejętności do pracy w ciemnych jaskiniach wylęgu, a Rose zasugerowała, że te zdolności mogły zostać opracowane, żeby odstraszać drapieżniki od młodych larw. Turkusowy * Terezi Pyrope * Latula Pyrope * Neofitka Szkarłat Turkusowa krew jest uważana za wysoką klasę w Alterniańskim społeczeństwie. Jako chromatycznie pomiędzy zielonymi i niebieskimi kastami, turkusowokrwiste trolle nie są uważane za dość szlachetne, ale nadal przewyższające średnie, zielone kasty. Trolle o tym kolorze krwi zazwyczaj zajmują stanowisko urzędnika państwowego, take jak legislapieżca. Terezi Pyrope i jej przodkini, Neofitka Szkarłat, spełniają swoją rolę jako turkusowokrwiste trolle. Neofitka Szkarłat była legislapieżcą, Alterniańskim odpowiednikiem prawnika, który również może służyć jako łowca głów, a Terezi ma nadzieję, że pewnego dnia też będzie pełniła taką funkcję w Alterniańskim systemie prawnym. Obie miały smoki jako lususa, co Markiza opisała jako niezwykłe dla trolla o tym kolorze krwi i obie wykorzystywały swoją sprawność werbalną do wpływania na innych, zamiast używać jakichkolwiek zdolności psychicznych. Ponieważ Latula pochodzi z Beforusa, nie wiadomo jakie funkcje pełniły tam turkusowokrwiste trolle. Kobaltowy * Vriska Serket * Aranea Serket * Markiza Kądziołek Myślikieł * Mierfa Durgas Kobaltowa krew to pierwszy szczebel szlachty. Sugeruje to, że jest mało prawdopodobne, że kobaltowokrwiste trolle są w stanie rozwinąć zdolności parapsychiczne. Zwykle ten kolor jest określany jako po prostu "niebieski", co może spowodować pewne poplątanie, ponieważ krew w kolorze indygo również jest określana jako niebieski. Mikstura prawdopodobnie oparta na tej krwi jest określana jako "kobaltowa". Vriska Serket i jej przodkini, Markiza Kądziołek Myślikieł, oraz jej dancestor, Aranea Serket, posiadają kobaltową krew. Wszystkie trzy są bardzo potężnymi psychikami, które są w stanie manipulować umysłami innych i naginać je dla własnego kaprysu. Wszystkie posiadają ośmiokrotną wizję, co pozwala im spojrzeć w magiczną białą bilę aby odkryć jej tajemnice. Aranea potwierdza, że zdolności psychiczne związane z czytaniem umysłu i manipulacją są sporadycznym zjawiskiem wśród kobaltowokrwistych trolli. Nie wiadomo, czy idzie to w parze z ośmiokrotną wizją, czy jest to unikalna cecha paradoksalnych klonów. Według Porrim ta kasta, przynajmniej na Beforusie, była zdominowana przez mężczyzn. Indygo * Equius Zahhak * Aradiabot * Horuss Zahhak * Pomrok E%ekutor Krew w kolorze indygo jest drugim najwyżej położonym w hemospektrum kolorem wśród trolli żyjących na lądzie. Są one uważane za część szlachty i jako takie mają tradycyjną rywalizację/wzajemny konsantyzm z morskimi trollami. Mają skłonność do przemocy, ze względu na ich położenie na hemospektrum. Podobnie jak w przypadku kobaltowokrwistych, ich krew jest powszechnie znana jako "niebieska", ale ten kolor jest określany alternatywnie jako "indygo", kiedy krew jest używana jako farba albo mikstura. Equius Zahhak i jego przodek, Pomrok E%ekutor, są posiadaczami krwi w kolorze indygo. Uważa się, że ogromna siła Equiusa jest unikalna dla niego samego i nie jest charakterystyczna dla wszystkich idygokrwistych. Nie jest jasne czy to samo dotyczy jego zdolności do regeneracji zębów. Choć siła Equiusa pozwoliłaby mu zostać skutecznym chuliganihatorem, wolałby być łuczniksterminatorem (elitarnym łucznikiem sił cesarskich, rola, którą pełnił Pomrok E%ekutor), zgodnie z jego motywem strzelca. Również Equius, jego przodek, i jego dancestor są biegli w robotyce. Aradia stała się idygokrwistą, kiedy jej duch zamieszkiwał skonstruowanego dla niej przez Equiusa duszbota, i stała się w tamtym czasie o wiele bardziej brutalna (cecha nieobecna w niższych kastach). Horuss Hahhak również posiada krew w tym kolorze i dzieli wielką siłę z Equiusem, chociaż stwierdzono, że jest kulturystą pośród innych jego starań. Według Porrim ta kasta jest zdominowana przez mężczyzn, a przynajmniej tak było na Beforusie. Purpurowy * Gamzee Makara * Kurloz Makara * Wielki Wysokokrwisty Purpurowy jest najwyższym możliwym kolorem dla mieszkańca lądu, a członkowie tej kasty są opisywani jako "wysokokrwiści". Ze względu na ich pozycję na hemospektrum, purpurowokrwiste trolle są bardziej podatne na stosowanie skrajnej przemocy i nieprzewidywalność, z tego powodu, że większość gwałtownych i porywczych Jugallominatorów była pod komendą Jej Imperatorskiej Protekcjonalności. Andrew Hussie stwierdził że wszystkie purpurowokrwiste trolle są zwolennikami Alterniańskiego Juggalopodobnego kultu, który uważa że "Banda hałaśliwych i kapryśnych klaunów wzrośnie w jeden dzień w raju mitycznej planety". Hussie sugeruje również, że są im przyznawane moce psychiczne ('chichoklątwy'), co pozwala im trzymać niższe kasty w ryzach. Moce psychiczne Gamzeego (ewentualnie powiększone o jego moce Barda lub Gniewu) pozwoliły mu ułatwić sobie przeniesienie lalki harlekina Jacka Noira i śniącego Małego Cala do odpowiednich wież snu należących do Johna i Dave'a (pokoje śniących są odzwierciedleniem podświadomości graczy, więc nie jest jasne czy używał formy telepatii czy przywoływał obiekty bezpośrednio). Kurloz wykazał zdolność do angażowania się w dwukierunkowej komunikacji telepatycznej (ograniczonej do kontaktu wzrokowego), co wydaje się być pewnego rodzaju hipnotyczną mocą spojrzenia. Gamzee Makara, jego przodek, Wielki Wysokokrwisty, i jego dancestor, Kurloz Makara, są jedynymi purpurowokrwisymi trollami, które zostały nam przedstawione w Homestucku. Wielki Wysokorwisty był Juggalominatorem, a głównym celem w życiu Gamzeego było zajęcie tego stanowiska dla siebie. Wszystkie purpurowokrwiste trolle są bardzo gwałtowne i nieprzewidywalne, ale u Gamzeego widać to dopiero, kiedy wychodzi spod narkotycznego działania śluzowych ciastek i kiedy ujawnia się jego prawdziwa natura. Warto zauważyć, że Gamzee jest w stanie korzystać z ogromnej ilości mocy psychicznej po tym jak staje się trzeźwy, żeby "unicestwić" sesje dzieciaków (tworząc lalkę harlekina z brakującą ręką i okiem w pokoju sennej jaźni Johna, powodując reakcję łańcuchową wydarzeń). Kurloz również posiada wielką siłę psychiczną, którą wykorzystuje do komenderowania Meulin Leijon, Gamzee, i przypuszczalnie Caliborna. Ponieważ jest to kolor pośredni pomiędzy błękitnym i purpurowym mieszańców morza, ma to w pewien sposób sens, że troll mieszka na brzegu morza i posiada wodnego lususa. Jedynym innym pokazanym lususem z purpurową krwią jest wieloryb, co sugeruje, że wszystkie purpurowokrwiste trolle mają wodnego lususa, ale żyją na lądzie. To także oznacza, że wszystkie żyją na wybrzeżu żeby być bliżej swoich lususów, gdyż inaczej byłyby poza ich zasięgiem. Według Porrim ta kasta jest zdominowana przez mężczyzn, a przynajmniej tak było na Beforusie. Fioletowy (mieszkańcy morza) * Eridan Ampora * Cronus Ampora * Dwuszram * Cridea Jeevik * Nektan Whelan Fioletowa krew jest drugim najwyższym kolorem w hemospektrum i jest jednym z dwóch należących wyłącznie do trolli żyjących pod powierzchnią wody. Zdolność do oddychania pod wodą zawdzięczają skrzelopodobnym występom wystającym z ich szyi, oraz rozwoju systemu opartego na pęcherzu naczyń wodnych (co jest jedynie fantazyjnym określeniem dla serca). Fioletowokrwiste trolle są bardziej brutalne niż inne, ponieważ wiedzą, że są one na wysokim miejscu w hemospektrum oraz żywią ekspresowo rozwijającą się ekstremalną nienawiść do szlachty żyjącej na ziemi. Mają również tendencje do bycia związanymi z piractwem i są uważane za część arystokracji. Eridan Ampora, jego przodek, Dwuszram, oraz jego dancestor, Cronus Ampora, są jedynymi fioletowokrwistymi, którzy zostali nam przedstawieni w Homestucku. Oboje fioletowokrwiści z Alternii są agresywni wobec mieszkańców lądu i obaj szukali nemeiterstwa z głównymi kobaltowokrwistymi odpowiednikami ich pokolenia i konstantyzmu z ich fuksjokrwistymi odpowiednikami. Cronus, jedyny znany fioletowokrwisty z Beforusa, nie okazuje tej samej agresji wobec mieszkańców lądu jak inni, ponieważ nie było to normą w spokojnej kulturze Beforusa. Fuksja (rodzina królewska) * Feferi Peixes * Meenah Peixes * Jej Imperatorska Protekcjonalność * Trizza Thetis Fuksja jest najwyższym i najrzadszym kolorem krwi w hemospektrum. Podobnie jak ich fioletowokrwiści towarzysze, są mieszkańcami mórz i są uważane za rodzinę królewską. Krew w kolorze fuksji jest tak rzadka, że przeznaczeniem tych, którzy urodzili się z tym kolorem krwi jest zostanie władcą całego gatunku trolli. Tylko dwa trolle z tym kolorem krwi mogą istnieć w tej samej chwili, starsza służąca jako cesarzowa trolli, i młodsza jako spadkobierczyni tronu Alternii; to jest powodem dlaczego Protekcja zabija swoich potomków tuż po osiągnięciu pełnoletności. Obie posiadają tego samego lususa, Bl'bolbul, znaną jako "Emisariuszka Horroterrorów", "Karbunkuł Rysy" oraz "Mówczyni Wielkiego Bulgotu", która zmusza młodszego trolla do wyzwania starszego do walki o tron. Bl'bolbul musi być utrzymywana w ciszy przez fuksjokrwistego trolla, ponieważ jej głos jest zdolny do zabijania trolli w zależności od natężenia. Od szeptu, który zabija trolle z najniższych kast, aż po katastrofalny Rozległy Bulgot, który zabija wszystkie trolle we wszechświecie, poza dwoma fuksjokrwisymi. Feferi Peixes i jej przodkini, Jej Imperatorska Protekcjonalność, są jedynymi żywymi fuksjokrwistymi trollami podczas wydarzeń w Homestucku, z Protekcją będącą cesarzową Alternii poza planetą i zwycięsko podbijająca inne światy, i Feferi będącą na Alternii i zajmującą się Bl'Bolbul. Ponieważ Protekcja jest daleko od Alternii, jej psychiczne połączenie z Bl'Bolbul jest poważnie osłabione; jako taka wierność Bl'Bolbul przenosi się na Feferi. Jako członek górnej kasty krwi, Protekcja otrzymuje znacznie dłuższą żywotność. Ma również możliwość przedłużania długości życia innych, ale nie jest jasne czy jest to związane z jej kolorem krwi, czy z przed-zgrzytową wersją, która była Złodziejką Życia. W związku z wydarzeniami ze Sgruba ani Protekcja ani Feferi nie były w stanie powstrzymać wydania przez Bl'Bolbul Zdecydowanego Bulgotu, zabijającego wszystkie trolle we wszechświecie za wyjątkiem Protekcji, Feferi, Służącej (której meteor spadł w przyszłości, a nie w przeszłości), oraz graczy Sgruba, którzy uciekli do Incipisfery. Warto zauważyć, że Psiioniik/Sternik umiera od wielkiego Bulgotu, ale podwójne senne ja Solluxa przetrwało, żeby zagrać w Sgruba. Meenah Peixes, będącą przed-zgrzytowa wersją Protekcji również posiada krew w kolorze fuksji, ale odrzuciła tron, ponieważ dla niej oznaczało by to służenie całemu Beforusowi zamiast rządzenie nim żelazną pięścią. Należy także zauważyć, że do karmienia Bl'Bolbul został użyty inny lusus o krwi w kolorze fuksji. To, czy jest to dowód na istnienie innych możliwych fuksjokrwistych trolli, nie jest do końca jasne. Ciekawostki * Przedrostek hemo-'' oznacza krew, a ''spektrum jest tablicą kolorów; zatem hemospectrum będzie tablicą barw krwi, jak to jest w Homestucku. * Jedyną zauważalną Alterniańską istotą, która nie jest trollem albo ich lususem jest Honorowy Tyran, którego krew jest czarna. * Ściany Nepety są pokryte czerwoną krwią, co wskazuje, że większość Alterniańskiej fauny ma czerwoną krew, i że hemospektrum jest unikalne dla trolli i ich lususów. * Większość kolorów krwi jest rozprowadzonych w 30 °kątach w systemie barw HSV, różniących się o kilka stopni, tu i tam. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest to, że limonkowa krew wynosi 73 ° zamiast 90 °, a oliwkowa krew wynosi 82 ° zamiast 120 °. Prawdopodobnie zostało to wykonane w celu uczynienia różnych kolorów bardziej wyraźnymi. Większość kolorów jest w pełni nasycona (a reszta jest tego bliska), ale ich wartości jasności mają szeroki rozkład. * Jest możliwe, że wariacje koloru krwi opierają się na pigmentach używanych przez stawonogi w przyrodzie (na których trolle zdają się opierać). W przeważającej mierze żyjące na ziemi używają hemoglobiny, która jest znanym czerwonym, natomiast skrzypłocze i wiele morskich skorupiaków głównie używa hemocyjaniny, która jest ciemnoniebieska, kiedy się natleni. * Związek pomiędzy wysokokrwistymi, królewskością, i morzem pochodzi prawdopodobnie od charakteru ostatnich trzech znaków zodiaku (na których trolle są oparte) - ryby i wodnik to pojęcia całkowicie związane z wodą (podobnie jak Feferi i Eridan są całkowitymi przedstawicielami morza), a koziorożec (morze-koza) jest mieszaniną lądowych i morskich stworzeń (podobnie jak życie Gamzeego w pobliżu morza, ale nie bezpośrednio w nim). * Różne grupy zostały wymienione w niepewnych pozycjach na hemospektrum: ** Nie jest jasne czy ślepi Prorocy byli organizacją, czy to tylko wspólne określenie dla szeregu postaci historycznych z proroczymi zdolnościami psychicznymi. ** Śmiechmordercy i Chuliganihilatorzy zostali również wymienieni jako gałąź Alterniańskiego wojska. Ich ograniczenia kast są nieznane, jednak Śmiechmordercy wydają się być związani w jakiś sposób z Juggalominatorami, możliwe, że są oddziałem juggalominatorów lub organizacji pod ich dowództwem, a Equius mówił że może zakwalifikować się do przyłączenia w szeregi chuliganihilatorów. ** - Drękowcy byli wymienieni jako grupa historyczna, która przyciągnęła gniew Juggalominatorów. * Fakt, że szmaragdowokrwiści (a więc tęczopijcy) są w stanie wytrzymać działanie promieni słonecznych jest odniesieniem do faktu, że ludzkie wampiry (których trollowym odpowiednikiem są tęczopijcy) nie są w stanie wytrzymać światła słonecznego. Na ziemi, normalni ludzie śpią w nocy i żyją za dnia, podczas gdy wampiry budzą się w nocy i nie mogą wyjść na słońce - na Alterni z normalnymi trollami i tęczopijcami jest odwrotnie. Kategoria:Kultura Trolli Kategoria:Trolle en:Hemospectrum